Square Love
by PrincessS
Summary: Without Makoto realize, her tomboyish attitude makes a few girls have a crush on her. What she will do when she knew the girls who had a crush on her is all her best friends? MakoXAmi, MakoXMina and MakoXRei
1. Ch 1 Ami's First Crush

Note: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters.

Summary: Without Makoto realize, her tomboyish attitude makes a few girls have a crush on her. What she will do when she knew the girls who had a crush on her is all her best friends? MakoXAmi, MakoXMina and MakoXRei. Just read it ^_^ R&R please

* * *

**_~SQUARE LOVE~_**

**_CHAPTER 1 – AMI'S FIRST CRUSH_**

_~Makoto's Apartment~_

Makoto looked at the clock on the wall as it shown 3.20 in the evening. "Damn, where are they? They are late 20 minutes!!" Makoto questioned as she put her head on the table.

"They will be here soon, Mako-chan. Stop worrying." Ami smiled.

The brunette frowned. Her eyes looked at her dark blue haired friend. "I'm not worry about them; I just think it's not fair." Makoto pouted.

"Not fair?" The short haired girl confused.

"Ah…nothing." Makoto rubbed her back head nervously. She put her chin against the table. "It's not fair cause I have to study longer than them." Makoto said in whispered voice.

Ami turned to Makoto. "Did you say something?"

Sweat dropped. "No, no. I didn't say anything." Makoto smiled fake. Ami looked at Makoto who is acting weird. Makoto covered her face with History textbook while Ami continued doing her Math. The place covered with silence before Makoto peeking at Ami. "Ami-chan." She broke the silent.

"Yeah?" Ami turned to Makoto.

"Have you ever think about to find a boyfriend?" Makoto asked.

Ami started to blush. "Why you asked that question?"

Makoto closed her History textbook and looked at the ceiling. "Well cause I have been wondering about it earlier. I really want to have a boyfriend. I want his arms hugging me all time; he makes me blush and makes me happy all of time." Makoto started fantasized.

"Mako-chan, it's not time to think about love. Study is more important than love, you know?" Ami protested. _'I don't want a boyfriend, but I want you, baka. You are my first crush, Mako-chan. Since the first time I saw you at the arcade, I already fall in love with you.'_

The brunette glared at Ami. "You are boring, Ami-chan. Other than study, we need love to spice up our life." Makoto grinned.

'_Am I too boring for you, Mako-chan?' _Ami wondering. "I know I'm a boring girl. That's why no one guy fall in love with me." Ami said in low voice.

Makoto blinked. "No, it's not what I mean, Ami-chan. I mean you are boring if you think about study all time. But really you are not a boring girl. I'm so happy to have an intelligent girl like you as my best friend. And you are wrong about no one guy fall in love with you. You just too picky or you just too shy." Makoto reassured her best friend. "You are beautiful, Ami-chan. Any guy who didn't fall in love with you is the dumbest guy in this world."

Ami smiled in blush when she heard praised words from Makoto. "Thanks, Mako-chan."

Makoto smiled. "Oh, how the guy named Urawa? Have you two out for date yet?" Makoto asked.

"I'm not dating him between, we both just a friend." Ami shakes her both hands.

"Haha!! You're blushing. You look so cute when you blushing." Makoto teased Ami. Makoto's eyes found a half seen novel in Ami's bag. "What is this?" Makoto snatched the novel off from Ami's bag.

"Ah?! Give me back, Mako-chan!!" Ami yelled.

Makoto quickly stood as she read the title of the novel. "Forever Love?" She looked at Ami. "Ami-chan, since when you like to read love story novel?" Makoto grinned.

Ami stood as she tried to catch her novel from her tall friend. "Mako-chan, give me back!!"

Makoto raised the book to the air. With her height, Ami can't catch the book off from her. "Well tell me when you love to read this kind of story?" Makoto grinned evil.

Ami looked at Makoto with serious face and makes Makoto blinked. "Looks like I have to use violence way to get it back right?" Ami smirked as she pushed Makoto hardly into the couch. Those two falls on the couch with Ami was on Makoto's top as their head so close to each other. Ami and Makoto gazed at each other. The brunette's hands were on Ami's waist while Ami's hands were on Makoto's chest. The blue haired girl's heart beats run fast. _'Should I kiss her? I mean, I had a crush on her for a long time and now her so close to me.'_ Ami asked herself. She moves her head closer to Makoto before the doorbell ringing.

Makoto broke the gaze as she laughed. Ami started to blush again. "You won now. But I will still ask you when you started reading love novel." Makoto smiled and handed back Ami's love novel. Ami grabbed her novel.

"Mako-chan!! Open the door!!" Usagi yelled from outside as she continued press the doorbell.

"I'm coming!!" Makoto yelled back as she turned to Ami who still on her top. "Err, Ami-chan, would you mind to get off from me?" Makoto asked in soft tone and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, gomen." Ami quickly get off from Makoto as she back to her seat while Makoto headed herself to the door and opened the door before Usagi jumped to hug the tall girl.

"Mako-chan!! I love you!!" Usagi shouted and grinned to Makoto. Usagi's hand wrapped her arms around Makoto. Makoto just laughed with her clumsy princess's reaction. The jealousy can be seen from the two dark blue eyes who just watching at the rest from living room.

"Haha!! Yeah I know what you mean Usagi-chan, your favorite cookies at the kitchen. You can have it as much as you want." Makoto smiled.

"Yay!! I love you more, Mako-chan." Usagi gave a quick kiss on Makoto's cheek as it makes Makoto blushed lightly.

"She loves everyone who can make her tummy full with food." Rei rolled her eyes while Minako laughed lightly.

"Haha!! You can't love me more, Usagi-chan cause Mamoru will kill me." Makoto turned to Ami. A smile on her face gone when she saw something is wrong with Ami's reaction. Her face looked mad. _'Is she still mad at me cause of that book?' _Makoto wondered.

"Ami-chan. Did Mako-chan still lazy to study?" Minako winked at Ami as she sat beside the dark blue haired girl.

Ami turned to Minako. "Err, she always like that." Ami forced a smile.

Minako realized something is wrong with Ami. "Are you ok, Ami-chan?" Minako asked in worried.

"Err. I'm ok." Ami smiled lightly. Her eyes gazed at Makoto who had a laugh with Usagi and Rei at the kitchen. _'Mako-chan, do you feel the way I feel?'_ Ami questioned.

_**To be continued soon...**_

* * * * *

_**I started to write this story at 1 am and fixing it until 3 am O.o**_


	2. Ch 2 In The Fitting Room With Minako

Note: I do not own Sailor Moon characters

Summary: Without Makoto realize, her tomboyish attitude makes a few girls have a crush on her. What she will do when she knew the girls who had a crush on her is all her best friends? MakoXAmi, MakoXMina and MakoXRei

* * *

**_~SQUARE LOVE~_**

**_CHAPTER 2 – IN THE FITTING ROOM WITH MINAKO_**

Makoto sat at the park chair, waiting for her blond best friend, Minako. Makoto laid her back on the chair as remembered about earlier today

_**~Flashback~**_

_Phone's ringing as Makoto answered it. "Hello, Kino's Resident. Kino Makoto is speaking."_

"_Mako-chan!!!" Minako yelled as Makoto put the phone away from her for a while before she answered it back._

"_Yes, Minako-chan?"_

"_There have a sale at the mall right now!! Let's go for shopping!!" Minako continued yelling._

"_Huh? But I…" Makoto refused to go but she didn't have a chance to do it._

"_I'll meet you at the park in one hour from now, ok. See ya!!" Minako hung up the phone leaving Makoto speechless. _

_**~End Flashback~ **_

Makoto smiled as she put her head on the back seat. She looked at the blue sky before someone suddenly appeared in front of her face makes she was surprised as she hits her forehead with the blond girl's nose. "Ouch!!" Makoto held her head as she turned to Minako who was sitting on the ground. "Minako-chan!!" Makoto quickly get Minako who has bleeding nose. "Baka. Why you suddenly appear in front of me like that?"

Makoto wrapped her hands around Minako's waist and headed her to the seat. "I just wondering what am you doing. I didn't know you will react like that." Minako still hold her bleeding nose.

"Well I'm sorry." Makoto apologized as she took out the packet of tissue out from her pocket. "Let me see it." Makoto left hand held Minako's both hands while her right hand wiped the blood on her blond friend's nose.

"Ouch!!" Minako yelled.

"I know its hurt. Hold on." Makoto continued wiping the blood as she moves her head closely to Minako.

Minako eyes gazed at the brunette. _'Why suddenly I felt so weird when she's closer to me?'_ Minako asked herself. She lost in dream when she looked at Makoto.

"Done." Makoto smiled as she looked at Minako's eyes. "How you feel?" Makoto asked but no answered coming from Minako. "Minako-chan?" Makoto waves in front of Minako's eyes. "Minako-chan!!" Makoto yelled.

"Huh?!" Minako awake from dreaming as she facing Makoto who frown her face. "What you ask again?" Minako blinked.

Makoto smiled. "How you feel?" She asked.

"Much better." Minako smiled back. _'She looks so pretty when she smile.'_

"Let me company you home." Makoto stood.

Minako shook her head. "No, I want go for shopping!!" Minako said as she stood.

"But…"

"No buts!! Don't you see I'm a strong girl?!!" Minako said in full energy as she accidently punched Makoto's face. Makoto kneed on the ground covered her nose. "Mako-chan!! Gomen!!"

Minako and Makoto walked side by side at the mall with a small plaster on their nose. "Mako-chan. Are you mad at me?" Minako asked in low voice.

"No. I just feel a bit dizzy." Makoto answered as she looked at above. Suddenly Makoto laughed alone.

Minako turned to Makoto and confused. "Why you laugh?"

"I just think it's quite funny. I accidently hit your nose and then you accidently punched my nose and now we looks like completely in pain." Makoto continued to laugh.

Minako join the laugh. "Haha!! You're right." Minako looked at one shop which full with new clothes. She grabbed Makoto's arm. "Mako-chan, let's go inside!!" Minako pulled Makoto into the shop.

Minako grabbed two gowns and handed to Makoto. "Try this two." Minako grinned.

Makoto puzzled. "Huh? Why?" Makoto questioned.

"Cause I want to see you in this two gowns." Minako winked.

"It's not the strong reason for me to try these clothes." Makoto stuck out tongue to Minako. The brunette girl handed back all gowns to Minako.

"No!! I don't need a strong reason for you to try it." Minako grabbed Makoto's hand and headed her to fitting room. Those two enter the small room together. "Now try it!!" Minako commanded her tall friend.

Makoto pouted. "Fine." Makoto snatched the clothes from Minako as she takes off her top and her denim bottom in front of Minako. Minako's started to blush when she saw Makoto have a change in front of her without shy. "Can you zip this outfit?" Makoto turned as Minako zipped the gown. Makoto was done wearing the new gown. "What you think?" Makoto asked.

Minako's eyes stared at her tall friend who is wearing a black evening dress. "You-you look so beautiful." Minako amazed.

Makoto smiled and blushed lightly. "Thanks." Makoto said as she looked at her blond friend's face. "You look so cute with plaster on your nose." Makoto teased Minako as she gave a quick kiss on Minako's nose. Minako paused as her eyes and Makoto's gazed at each other. Slowly they move their head closer. They leaned their lips against each other. Makoto's eyes wide opened as she with rush pushed Minako backwards. "What was that?!!" Makoto yelled.

"Err…we're kissing?" Minako shrugged.

Makoto paused as she looked at Minako's frustrated face. "It's just a mistake, right?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah." Minako forced a fake smile.

"Good." Makoto nervously change back her clothes in front of Minako who still blushing. Makoto can't balance well when she tried to wear back her bottom denim as she fell on the floor. Minako laughed at Makoto. "Can you help me?" Makoto asked.

"Of course." Minako offered her hand to Makoto and Makoto grabbed it. Minako tried to pull Makoto up but it was her to fall on Makoto's lap. "Gomen." Minako looked at Makoto's green eyes. She lost herself for three times today when she looked at Makoto's eyes. Makoto's heartbeat started beats fast as she moves her head closer to Minako's. They leaned their lips against each other for second time but this time with more passionate.

Makoto broke the kiss as she gazed at Minako's blue eyes. "I think we should back home, Mina." Makoto said with her face still blushing. Minako nodded as them both stood. As Makoto done change back her clothes, they headed home. Makoto companied Minako back home. She walked behind her blond friend. _'What just happened to us?'_ Makoto wondered alone.

Finally they arrived at the front of Aino Resident. "Mako-chan. Thanks for everything." Minako gave a quick kiss on Makoto's cheek as she made her walk to her house. Makoto's face turned red.

'_Makoto, you can't fall in love with your best friend. This is so wrong.'_ Makoto shrugged as she continued her walk.

**To be continued...**

* * * * *

**What you guys think? R&R pwease. I took like 2 hours to write every chapter O.o**


	3. Ch 3 A Kiss From Rei

Note: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters.

Summary: Without Makoto realize, her tomboyish attitude makes a few girls have a crush on her. What she will do when she knew the girls who had a crush on her is all her best friends? MakoXAmi, MakoXMina and MakoXRei. Just read it ^_^ R&R please

* * *

**_~SQUARE LOVE~_**

**_CHAPTER 3 – A KISS FROM REI  
_**

_~Hikawa Shrine~_

"Rei-chan!!" Makoto yelled at the front of Rei's house. Rei opened the sliding door as she looked at her tomboy friend standing at front her. Rei's face started blushing.

"Mako-chan. You arrive too soon." Rei smiled with her eyes looked at the girl who is wearing a baggy long sleeve shirt and a baggy bottom.

Makoto rubbed back of her head with her hand and laughed. "Haha!! I need to borrow your kitchen to bake cake cause Usagi blown up my microwave yesterday."

Rei laughed. "Yeah, I almost forgot about what just happened yesterday. Come in." Rei invited her brunette friend in as she help Makoto carried a basket to the kitchen. She put the basket on the small table at the kitchen. "Mako-chan, you need some help?" The raven haired girl asked.

"Yes, I will be happy if you help me." Makoto smiled as she prepared to make cake for her best friends.

While them two busy preparing ingredient for making a cake, Makoto asked Rei, "How's Yuuchirou? I haven't seen him like forever." Suddenly silent covered the place. "Rei?" Makoto turned her face to Rei to see why Rei so quiet.

Rei's hand shook badly; looks like she holding her anger. "I broke up with him already." Rei answered in angry voice.

Makoto blinked. She knew she just asked the wrong question. She tried to not talking about Yuuchirou in front of Rei again. She walked to Rei and gave Rei a hug. Rei's eyes wide opened as she felt an electrical just shoot her heart when the brunette girl hugging her. _'I felt so warm when she hug me and peaceful' _Rei told to herself.

Makoto broke the hug as she looked at Rei's dark eyes. "Don't be sad or angry about it, ok? If you need someone to talk to, I will always be with you." Makoto smiled warmly. Rei gazed deeply into Makoto's green eyes.

"Yeah." Rei smiled back. They two continued their job.

"Rei-chan?" Makoto called Rei.

"Yeah?" Rei turned.

"What will you do if your best friend kissed you and you never expect that kiss will come from him? I mean a kiss on lips. Passionate kissed." Makoto asked as she remembered a kiss of her and Minako a few days ago.

Rei blinked several times before she finally gave an answer. "It's mean them two fall in love to each other without they realize it. If me, I will reply my best friend's love." Rei said in blushing as she thinking about her and Makoto kissing each other.

"Oh, thanks Rei." Makoto smiled. "Oh yeah Rei, can you hand me that packet of flour?" Makoto pointed her finger to a packet of flour in front of Rei.

"Sure." Rei grabbed the packet of flour and with rush walked to Makoto but she was so unlucky that night. She slipped on the floor as Makoto catch her and makes them two fell on the floor together while a packet of flour broken and makes whole kitchen covered with smokes of flour. Makoto and Rei coughed. As the smoke vanished little by little, Rei and Makoto can be seen hugging each other with Rei on Makoto's top. Rei looked at Makoto's white face which covered by flour. She laughed hysterically. "Hahaha!! You look so cute!!" Rei continued laughing.

Makoto smiled. "It's all your fault." Makoto rolled her and Rei's body and makes she was on Rei's top. The tall girl grabbed the packet of balance flour as she pour a little on Rei's face. "Revenge!!"

"Mako-chan!!" Rei yelled.

Makoto laughed when she looked at Rei's white face which covered with flour. "That's for laughing at me." Makoto continued laughing at Rei. She looked at Rei's eyes. "You look so cute, Rei-chan." Makoto whispered.

Rei smiled in blush when she heard it. She crossed her arms around Makoto's shoulder and pulled Makoto's head closer to her. Makoto's eyes wide opened as she felt soft lips just kissed her lips. Makoto broke the kissed as she moves backwards. She sat beside the table and looked at Rei's frustrated face. "Rei?" Makoto looked confused.

"I'm sorry about that kiss." Rei moves her position to sit in front of Makoto. She stood as she left the confused brunette at the kitchen alone.

'_Why Minako and Rei suddenly kiss me? It's not just them but I also feel like I enjoy those kisses. And Ami looked so different lately. What just happened to them? Makoto, what was wrong with you?'_

"Mako-chan?" Usagi looked at Makoto.

Makoto was surprised to see Usagi was there. "Did you…?" Makoto tried to ask but she was speechless.

Usagi nodded. Makoto shrugged as she put her head on her hands. "What is going on, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked. She was really clueless about what just happened to her lately.

_**To be continued...**_

*****

**Thanks for reviews. I will continue it tomorrow. After this we will back on MakoXAmi ^_^**


	4. Ch 4 Ami Confess The Truth

Note: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters.

Summary: Without Makoto realize, her tomboyish attitude makes a few girls have a crush on her. What she will do when she knew the girls who had a crush on her is all her best friends? MakoXAmi, MakoXMina and MakoXRei. Just read it ^_^ R&R please

* * *

**_~SQUARE LOVE~_**

**_CHAPTER 4 – AMI CONFESS THE TRUTH_**

Makoto walked home alone from school. Her left hand carried her bag at her back. She remembered about her and Usagi conversation last night.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Makoto and Usagi walked together. "I'm sorry, Usagi-chan about I call off our study group." Makoto apologized. _

_Usagi smiled. "It's ok Mako-chan. Between, you know I don't like to study, right. So it's not a big deal for me." Usagi laughed._

_Makoto forced a smile. "Usagi-chan, you saw that kiss right?" Makoto asked in depressed voice. Her eyes keep looking at the ground._

"_Mako-chan, if you don't feel comfortable I will not say anything about it." Usagi looked at Makoto's face. _

_Makoto shook her head slowly. "No, I really need to talk with someone about this." Makoto stopped her walk as she sat at the sidewalk. Usagi without asking much sat beside her brunette friend. "Actually, it's not only Rei had kissed me."_

_Usagi eyes wide opened when she heard it. "What you mean not only Rei had kissed you?" Usagi asked in shocked._

_Makoto sighed long. "Do you remember our last study group at my place?" Makoto asked without looking at Usagi. Usagi nodded as Makoto continued her story. "Well before you, Minako and Rei arrived, Ami and I had a little conversation and then I teased her about her romance novel book. We ended up with she was on top of me and I felt like she nearly kiss me but then you guys arrived. If you guys not arrived yet, I think me and her will probably kissing each other."_

_Usagi paused. She tried to believe Makoto's story between Makoto hates to lie about something so she probably told the truth. "And did you and her talk about it later?" Usagi asked._

_Makoto shook her head. "No. She always tried to avoid herself from me after that day." Makoto sighed. _

_Usagi rubbed Makoto's back softly. "I think you should try to talk with her about it, Mako-chan and to Rei-chan too."_

_Makoto looked at Usagi. "Well, it's not just them two." Makoto put her chin on her knee. "Minako and I kissed each other a few days ago while we go for shopping."_

"_What?!!" Usagi shouted in surprised. "How that happened?" _

"_I don't know, Usagi-chan. Minako companied me in the fitting room and I changed my clothes right in front of her. Then suddenly when we're realized that we are too close in that small fitting room, we're ended up with kissing each other." Makoto explained as she blushed. "I thought we both just confused but I kissed her again for second time with more passionate."_

"_Mako-chan!! Are you crazy?!!" Usagi yelled._

"_I am!! They make me crazy!!" Makoto scratched her head. "Usagi-chan, what should I do?" The brunette asked her blond friend._

"_You should talk to them. I don't mind if you and one of them are dating each other. I still can accept it. But it's three of them and they are our best friends. I don't want cause of it, we all fall out." Usagi said._

_Makoto looked at her princess. "You are right, Usagi-chan. I will think about it and talk to them all this confusing situation." Makoto smiled._

_Usagi smiled back. "Good. Let's go home now." Usagi said as she stood. _

_Makoto followed her. "Yeah."_

_Usagi turned her face to Makoto. "But Mako-chan. If you have to choose one of them three, who will you choose to be your girlfriend?" Usagi teased her brunette friend._

"_Usagi-chan." Makoto frowned._

"_Haha!! Just joking." Usagi laughed as they continued walked home._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Makoto arrived at the corridor of her apartment. She was surprised when she saw a dark blue haired girl with school uniform standing at front of her apartment door. "Ami-chan?" Makoto spoke to Ami. Ami didn't say anything; only gave her a light smile. Makoto invited her into her apartment. "Make yourself home." Makoto said as she walked to the kitchen.

Ami sat on Makoto's comfy couch. Her eyes wildly looked around the living room. Makoto walked to the living room with carrying a tray of tea. "You no need to make tea for me, Mako-chan."

Makoto smiled. "You are my guest; I must make a tea for my guest." Makoto put the tray of tea on the small table in front of Ami. She poured the tea while Ami just glanced at her. "Have a drink." Makoto smiled as she sat next to Ami.

Ami blushed when Makoto smiled at her. "Thanks." She sipped little by little the cup of tea.

"Ami-chan…" Makoto looked at the floor with a serious face. Ami put the cup of tea back on the table. She turned to Makoto and ready to listening to her. "If you are mad at me about last week, I just want to say I'm sorry."

Ami smiled lightly. "Baka. I'm not mad at you about it."

Makoto blinked. "Then why you always kept distance from me?" Makoto asked.

"It's because…" Ami moves closer to her brunette friend. Her lips leaned against Makoto's soft lips.

Makoto's eyes wide opened as she quickly pushed Ami away from her. Ami's face turned red while Makoto breathe fast. "Ami-chan, don't tell me…"

Ami lowered her head. "Yes, I fall in love with you, Mako-chan." She began to cry. "I'm so stupid. I don't know how it happened but when I saw you I can't think well. I try to keep it as a secret but since that day, I can't do it anymore. It so hurt when I saw you are too close to other girls even Usagi-chan."

Makoto paused when she heard Ami's confession. "Ami-chan?"

"I'm sorry for telling you this." Ami wiped her tears as she grabbed her school back. She opened the door but Makoto pushed to close the door. Ami looked up at Makoto. "Mako-chan?"

Makoto wrapped her right arm around Ami's shoulder and pushed her closer while her left hand held Ami's waist. She kissed Ami as Ami reply her kiss with more passionate.

_**To be continued...**_

* * * * *

**I will back with MakoXMina and MakoXRei soon. Thanks for reviews and continue reading ^_^**


	5. Ch 5 I Hate That I Love You

Note: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters.

Summary: Without Makoto realize, her tomboyish attitude makes a few girls have a crush on her. What she will do when she knew the girls who had a crush on her is all her best friends? MakoXAmi, MakoXMina and MakoXRei. Just read it ^_^ R&R please

* * *

**_~SQUARE LOVE~_**

**_CHAPTER 5 – I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU_**

_~Aino Resident~  
_

Makoto stood at the front of Minako's house. Her mind thinking about what just happened between her and Ami at her house.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Makoto broke the kiss and they gazed at each other. "Look, Ami-chan. I have to deal with something first." Makoto said as she took some breath._

_Ami just smiled as she let go Makoto's waist. "Ok, Mako-chan." Ami opened the door. She turned to Makoto and gave her a quick kiss on her lips before she left. Makoto blushed. "Bye, Love." Ami waved her hand while Makoto still blushing._

"_Bye, Ami-chan." Makoto waved back._

_**~End flashback~**_

Makoto looked at the windows of Minako's room. '_Sorry Mina. Even though I really enjoy our kiss but I already decided. I already choose Ami.' _Makoto took a deep breathe as she ring the bell. "Hello. Is anyone home?!" Makoto yelled at the front door.

The door was opened as she saw the blond girl stood at her front. "Mako-chan?" Minako blinked. "Why you didn't tell me you want to come?" Minako asked.

"Err…I just feel like I want to see you." Makoto explained in nervous.

Minako smiled. "Come in." Minako grabbed Makoto's hand and headed to her room. Makoto blushed and Minako's touch makes her speechless. In Minako's room, Makoto sat on her blond friend's bed. She struggled with her feeling to tell Minako about those kisses that they had a few days ago. Minako locked the door as she walked to Makoto. "What's on your mind? You seem scared about something." Minako asked in soft voice like she's whispering.

"Minako, about that kiss…" Makoto lowered her head. "…it just a mistake, right?" Makoto asked as she turned to Minako who sat next to her.

Minako's face changed. She looked upset. "Yeah, it just a mistake." Minako said in low tone.

Makoto tried to not say anything more. "Good. I want back home now." Makoto stood.

"I'm so stupid right?" Minako questioned the brunette girl.

Makoto turned to Minako as she saw Minako cried. "Minako-chan?" Makoto puzzled. Minako stood and walked to Makoto and tried to punched Makoto as Makoto dodged it. "Minako-chan?! What's wrong with you?!" Makoto puzzled.

"I hate you, Mako-chan!!" Minako yelled back as she continued her attempted to punch Makoto.

"You hate me for what? For that kiss?" Makoto avoided the blonds' punched.

"I hate you cause you makes me fall in love with you!!" Minako stopped to punch as she kneed on the floor; crying. "I hate this feeling, Mako-chan. I hate that I love you." Minako sobbed.

"Mina…" Makoto kneed in front of her blond friend and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry, Minako." Makoto carried Minako to her bed. She put Minako with gently on her bed. "Get some rest, ok?" The brunette girl smiled as she brushed Minako's blond hair softly.

Makoto stood but Minako stopped her with held her hand. "Mako-chan, I love you. Please don't leave me."

Makoto so confused with her feeling now. She sat on the bed and her head moves closer to Minako's as they ended up with kissing each other. "I love you too." Makoto whispered and continued kissing Minako on the bed.

An hour later, Makoto awake from her sleep as she found that she was holding Minako who slept beside her. Slowly she moves her hands off from Minako as she gently jumped out from sleeping Minako's bed. She sat on the floor; facing Minako's sleeping body. _'Makoto, what wrong with you? Earlier today you just accepted Ami's love but now you seem confused when Minako told you that she loves you.' _Makoto asked herself. She put her head on her hands. _'Makoto, you should decide how!!' _Makoto unlocked the door and left the sleeping blond alone.

_**To be continued...**_

* * * * *

**I'm sorry, this chapter a bit short and I still don't have a clue to ending up Makoto pairing with who between 3 of them. MakoXRei after this ^_^**

**Thanks for reviews ^_^**


	6. Ch 6 Thunder And Fire Collaboration

Note: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters.

Summary: Without Makoto realize, her tomboyish attitude makes a few girls have a crush on her. What she will do when she knew the girls who had a crush on her is all her best friends? MakoXAmi, MakoXMina and MakoXRei. Just read it ^_^ R&R please

* * *

**_~SQUARE LOVE~_**

_**CHAPTER 6 – THUNDER AND FIRE COLLABORATION**_

_~Hikawa Shrine~__**  
**_

Rei looked at the clock at side of her bed. It's shown 12.14 in the morning. She looked at the ceiling and remembered about the kiss of her and Makoto the other night. 'I'm so stupid. She probably hates me now.' Rei sighed. She heard someone voice from outside. "Huh? Who was that?" Rei looked at the window as she jumped out from her bed. She opened the sliding door and looking from where the voice was coming. She saw the brunette girl is punching the tree with angry face. "Mako-chan?" Rei spoke to Makoto.

Makoto ignored Rei as she continued punch and kick the tree. "Heyah!!"

"Mako-chan, you will kill that tree." Rei walked closer to her tall friend. Makoto stopped but she didn't turn to the raven haired girl. "Mako-chan, I don't know what's wrong with you but you look mad. If you want to talk about it, I'm ready to hear." Rei patted Makoto's shoulder softly.

"Why you kissed me yesterday?" Makoto asked in serious tone.

Rei pulled back her hand from Makoto with her eyes wide opened. "Err…I don't know, Mako-chan." Rei tried to hide the truth especially Makoto seem angry to her. Makoto turned as she is facing Rei.

"Don't lie to me, Rei-chan!!" Makoto yelled. "I know you're hiding something from me!!"

Rei looked at her brunette friend's eyes. "Yes!! I lied to you!! I lied myself too!! I lied about that I fall in love with you!!"

The brunette girl's eyes wide opened when her friend told the truth. "Rei…" A pool of tears can be seen in her green eyes. "Why this is had happened to me?!" Makoto punched the tree with hard. Her right hand is bleeding. Rei grabbed Makoto's bleeding hand as she takes off the ribbon that binds her long hair. Gently she binds the brunette's bleeding hand with that ribbon. Makoto was speechless.

"It's done. Please don't hurt yourself anymore." Rei looked at Makoto's green eyes. They gazed at each other and slowly move their head closer. As they nearly kiss the other they heard someone screamed for help. "Damn!! Can they leave us alone sometimes?!"

Makoto laughed as she grabbed Rei's hand. "Let's go and see what happen." Makoto lead the run as Rei followed her from back. Makoto stopped running as she blocked Rei from passing her. Them two peeking from behind the tree.

"Youma?" Rei whispered as she put her hands on Makoto's shoulder. They saw a yellow woman youma with axe hands attacked a woman at the sidewalk. "Let's transform." Rei said as Makoto nodded. "Mars Star Power!! Make-up!!" Rei yelled as fire circles surrounding her naked body before her red Mars outfit covered her body.

Makoto blinked several times when she saw Rei transformed right in front of her. She started blushing but she quickly slapped her own face. _'Makoto, you can't think dirty thing now!!'_ Makoto reminded herself.

Sailor Mars turned to Makoto. "Why you not transform yet?" Mars asked.

"Oh, hold on." Makoto's face turned red. _'I have to be naked in front of her?' _Makoto thought alone.

"Mako-chan!!" Rei yelled.

"Ok!!" Makoto bring out her Jupiter transform pen. "Jupiter Star Power!! Make-up!!" Makoto yelled as lighting surrounding her naked body. In a few second her body covered by her green Jupiter outfit. Mars giggled naughty and makes Jupiter blushed more. "That's for what?" Jupiter asked.

"Nothing." Mars turned around as she jumped in front of the youma.

Jupiter sighed. "Focus, Jupiter!!" Jupiter yelled to herself. She jumped behind the youma. "Too bad cause you met us tonight." The thunder senshi grinned. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!!" Jupiter shot a ball of lightning to the enemy's direction. The enemy dodged the attack before it appeared behind Jupiter as it swung her axe hand to Jupiter's back.

"Don't you dare touch her!!" Mars yelled as she kicked the youma. The youma hits the wall. "Are you okay, Jupiter?" Mars asked.

The youma stood. "I'm okay. Thanks." Jupiter smiled. She saw flying axes coming to her and Mars' direction. "Watch out!!" Jupiter yelled as she hugged Mars and those two rolling together on the ground; dodging all axes that coming to them. Jupiter and Mars ended the rolling with Mars on Jupiter's top while Jupiter hugging Mars on her waist really tight. Those two started blushing.

Mars gave a quick kiss on Jupiter's lips. "Thanks for saving me." Mars giggled as she stood to face the youma. Jupiter still blushing while lay on the ground. She kneed and looked up at Mars and the youma. "This is for interrupted my night with Makoto!! Burning…Mandala!!!" Mars shot a few fire circles to the youma. Her shoot hits the youma as she turned weak.

"Supreme Thunder!!" Jupiter gave a final attack as it hits the youma. The youma turned to be the dust. "It's over." Jupiter looked at the dust before it's gone. "Mars, it was a great…" Jupiter turned to Mars as Mars locked the brunette's lips with her kiss. Mars broke the kiss and blushing lightly. "…collaboration." Jupiter continued her unfinished words. She was speechless again when Rei transform back as Rei. 'Damn, she's naked in front of me again.' Jupiter holds her nose.

"Why you hold your nose?" Rei asked as she giggled.

"Ah, nothing." Jupiter rubbed her back head. She also re-transformed herself to Makoto.

Rei and Makoto sat on the Hikawa Shrine stairs. The raven haired girl was waiting for Makoto to start the discussing about their relationship after she told Makoto the truth earlier. They nearly kiss each other earlier but the youma attacked human not too far from Hikawa Shrine. _'Damn youma!! You ruined everything!!' _Rei cursed the previous youma. Even she kissed Makoto during fighting with the youma but Makoto never replied those kisses. Rei sighed as she stood. "It's pretty late now, Mako-chan. I want back home, sleeping." Rei said in upset. "Night."

As Rei climbed the stairs, Makoto stood and finally she said something. "Rei-chan." Makoto called Rei in shaking voice.

Rei turned. "Yeah?"

Makoto grabbed Rei's hand and pulled her friend to her laps. Rei's head leaned against Makoto's chest as she can hear Makoto's fast heartbeat. She knew Makoto is nervous. "Stay with me tonight?" Makoto asked.

Rei smiled in blush. She looked at Makoto's green eyes. "Your place or my place?" Rei giggled.

"My place. I don't want your grandfather kill me tomorrow's morning." Makoto makes a joke and it makes Rei laughed lightly.

"Ok, wait for me cause I need to get my uniform for tomorrow." Rei said as she climbed the stairs. The brunette grabbed Rei's hand and pulled her back again. She leaned her lips on Rei's lips. The raven haired girl felt like in heaven when Makoto kissed her. It's first time Makoto kissed her. She replied the passionate kisses to Makoto as she broke the kiss. "I will be back in a few minutes, okay?" Rei slowly pushed Makoto off from her.

"Okay. I'll wait for you here." Makoto smiled and watched Rei running to her house. _'Makoto, you are such a player.'_ Makoto told herself.

_**To be continued...**_

* * * * *

**I'm off from work today so I spent much time in front of my computer. Too many things I do today, writing, drawing, shopping and I got this idea of MakoXRei while had a shopping with my family xD**

**SilverTiger_2008, thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter too ^_^**

**Priss_Asagiri15, I hope you like this chapter of MakoXRei**

**Continue reading. I will try to update my story tomorrow ^_^**

**P/s: Sorry for my bad English **


	7. Ch 7 Guilty

Note: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters.

Summary: Without Makoto realize, her tomboyish attitude makes a few girls have a crush on her. What she will do when she knew the girls who had a crush on her is all her best friends? MakoXAmi, MakoXMina and MakoXRei. Just read it ^_^ R&R please

* * *

**_~SQUARE LOVE~_**

**_CHAPTER 7 – GUILTY_**

Rei slowly opened her eyes as she found out that she was sleeping on Makoto's bed with Makoto sleeping and hugging her from behind. Rei giggled. Even nothing serious happened last night, she felt so happy to wake up on Makoto's laps. She looked at the clock at the wall. "Ahhhhhh!!" Rei screamed as she jumped out from the bed and makes Makoto awake from her sleep.

"Huh? What happen?" Makoto asked as she grabbed tennis racket.

"It's 8.00 am now!! We are late for school!!" Rei yelled. "Why are you holding that thing?" Rei pointed to tennis racket on Makoto's hand.

"Err...I thought someone want to harm you." The brunette girl looked at the clock. "Oh no!!" Makoto with rush jumped out from her bed. "You go for a shower first." Makoto pushed Rei to the bathroom as she handed a towel.

Rei turned to Makoto. "You want have a shower together?" Rei giggled naughty.

Makoto's face turned red. "I would love too, but not now!!" Makoto quickly leave Rei at the bathroom. Rei laughed when she saw Makoto blushed hard.

In a few minutes later, Rei walked out from the bathroom with a towel covered her wet body. Makoto jaws dropped while her eyes stared at Rei's body. "Mako-chan, what are you looking at?" Rei asked.

"Err...err...nothing." Makoto answered in nervous. _'Damn, she so hot. If not cause I'm late for school I will drag her to my bed now.' _Makoto told to herself with her eyes still stared at Rei's body.

"Mako-chan, you still dreaming huh?" Rei asked as she giggled.

"Err...I want get a shower now." Makoto walked passing raven haired girl with red face. Before Makoto shut bathroom door, she's peeking Rei who was in her room. Rei dropped the towel which covered her naked body. _'Damn!! Makoto behave yourself!!'_ Makoto just noticed her nose is bleeding when she saw Rei's naked body.

"Are you peeking on me?" Rei asked as she turned to Makoto who watched her from the bathroom door.

"Err...gomen!!" Makoto quickly shut the door while Rei laughed lightly.

Ami stood at the corner of building where Makoto's apartment located. '_I hope she not gone for school yet.'_ Ami hopes. She was surprised when she saw Rei ran out from the building. _'What she's doing at Makoto's place in this early morning?' _Ami wondered as she walked to the building. She nearly collided with Makoto at the stairs.

"Ami?" Makoto's eyes wide opened. '_Oh God, I hope she didn't see Rei earlier.'_ Makoto said to herself.

"Morning." Ami grinned. "I saw Rei here. Did she come to meet you?" Ami asked.

Sweat dropped. _'Oh no, she saw Rei.'_ Makoto smiled fake. "Yeah, I borrowed her book yesterday and she came to take her book back." Makoto lied. _'Makoto you are a bad liar!!'_

"I see." Ami smiled. "Let's go to school together." Ami grabbed Makoto's arm.

"Sure." Makoto smiled back.

Makoto and Ami walked together to school. "Mako-chan, are you free this Sunday?" Ami asked.

"Hmm…" Makoto was thinking for a while. "Yeah, I'm free I guess." Makoto answered.

"Let's go to Lake Garden this Sunday." Ami asked in blushed.

"Err…sure." Makoto nodded. "So this is our first date then?" Makoto grinned while Ami nodded.

"Mako-chan!! Ami-chan!!" Someone screamed their names as Makoto and Ami turned.

"Usagi-chan." Ami smiled to Usagi.

"Minako-chan?" Makoto feels nervous when Minako looked at her.

"Mako-chan." Minako smiled warmly.

"Let's go to school together!!" Usagi said in happy voice.

The clumsy girl walked at the front while Makoto walked in between of Minako and Ami. She started sweating. _'Damn!! I hate it this feeling. Standing in between those two makes me feel guilty. If they knew the truth I will be dead.' _

Usagi turned to Makoto, Minako and Ami who walked behind her. She noticed Makoto's face change especially when Ami and Minako walked besides her.

_~At school garden~_

"What?!! You kissed those three?!!" Usagi yelled.

Makoto quickly covered Usagi's mouth with her both hands. "Shh…don't yell baka." Makoto whispered as she looked around. "Promise me you won't yell."

Usagi nodded. Slowly the brunette removed her hands off from Usagi. "Mako-chan, do you realize what you're doing?" Usagi asked in whispered.

Makoto nodded. "I know, Usagi-chan. I tried to tell them but I can't." Makoto sat on the small chair at the garden.

"What you mean?" Usagi confused.

"When I told them this is all wrong, they cried and make me hard to think except to accept their love." Makoto put her head on her hands.

"Mako-chan, you make this problem turns more complicated. You will break their hearts when they found out soon." Usagi patted Makoto's shoulder softly.

The brunette girl shrugged. "I know, Usagi-chan. I felt so guilty now."

"You must tell them before it's too late." The blond girl looked at her friend.

"Yeah but I will do it with my way." Makoto smiled lightly.

"Good. Remember, if you really serious about them you only can choose one of them." Usagi gave a warning.

Makoto looked at Usagi. "Can I choose them all? They all pretty hot girls." Makoto grinned.

Mako-chan!!" Usagi yelled.

"Just joking." Makoto laughed. _'I can't deny it Usagi-chan, they are really hot.'_

_**To be continued...**_

* * * * *

**Sorry this chapter didn't change much except I put a little bit MakoXRei funny scene there. At least I already mention there that Mako and Ami will go out for thier first date *grins*  
**

**Priss-Asagiri15 - Haha not really. Rei was my 3rd fave character in Sailor Moon. Since you said MakoXRei so cute, I think you will love that chapter :p Thanks anyway ^_^**

**changmin88 - I don't have any idea who will she choose. Thanks for reading ^_^**

**SilverTiger_2008 - I know she's lucky for 3 pretty girls have a crush on her xD Thanks**

**DavisJes - Thanks for correcting me. I'm too sleepy while writing that story. I can't think well. I will edit it tomorrow ^_^**

**angelnaughty - I still don't know who will Makoto choose. I love all girls, it's hard for me to choose .**

**I will be back with new chapter tomorrow. I drew Makoto kissing with those 3 girls earlier but I don't know how to put picture or at least a link here .**

**Can someone help me?**


	8. Ch 8 Makoto's Triple Dates

Note: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters.

Summary: Without Makoto realize, her tomboyish attitude makes a few girls have a crush on her. What she will do when she knew the girls who had a crush on her is all her best friends? MakoXAmi, MakoXMina and MakoXRei. Just read it ^_^ R&R please

* * *

**_~SQUARE LOVE~_**

**_CHAPTER 8 – MAKOTO'S TRIPLE DATES_**

Makoto lowered her face while Ami grabbed her left arm tightly. She seem didn't care what public will say about them. Ami looked up at the brunette's face. "Mako-chan, are you ok? Why you look so nervous?" The blue haired girl asked.

Makoto smiled fake. "Well, this is my first date with you. Of course I'm nervous." Makoto answered. _'I'm wondering where are they now?'_ Makoto wondered as her eyes wildly looked around the garden. She's wearing a light brown sweater with a tight denim thinking about what just happened an hour ago.

_**~Flashback - An hour earlier-~**_

_Makoto get ready to have a date with Ami before the phone ringing. "Hello, Kino Makoto speaking." Makoto answered the phone._

"_Mako-chan!!" Minako yelled on the phone in happy voice._

"_Hi, love." Makoto smiled. "You sound so happy today."_

"_Hehe. Hun, let's have a date. I'll wait for you at the lake garden in an hour from now." Minako said with rush._

"_Lake garden?!!" Makoto yelled._

"_Yeah, what's wrong?"Minako questioned Makoto. "You don't want to have a date with me?" Minako pouted._

"_No, no." Makoto slapped her forehead. "Ok, I will see you there in an hour from now. Meet me at our usual place nearby the lake." Makoto said._

"_Promise me you will be there?" Minako asked._

"_Yes, I promise." Makoto nodded._

"_Yay!! Ok. I'll see you later. Love you so much. Mwah." Minako said in happy voice._

"_I love you too, Mina." Makoto giggled as she hung up the phone. 'Damn, I have two dates at the same place. I will be dead.' Makoto hits her head with her hand. Before Makoto can think how she will handle the situation her phone is ringing again. 'Why I felt something bad will happen soon?' Makoto frowned as she answered the call. "Hello, Kino Makoto is speaking."_

"_Hello Mako-chan…" Rei greeted Makoto._

"_Oh, Rei love. Why you call me?" Makoto asked._

"_Err…let's go out now." Rei said._

"_Now? But…" Makoto tried to give excuses._

"_Please, Mako-chan. I felt so lonely now. All people here have their lovers with them it makes me jealous." Rei begged Makoto with soft voice._

_Makoto sighed. She doesn't want to break Rei's heart. "Ok, love. Wait for me. I will go there. Between, where are you now?" Makoto asked as she hit her head to the wall. _

"_Yay!! I'm at the lake garden. I'll wait for you at the end of the garden. There we can have our private time without any interrupter." Rei giggled._

"_Lake garden?" Makoto hit her head to the wall again. She was speechless for a while._

"_Yeah. I will wait for you. Love you." Rei said as she hung up the phone. _

_**~End the flashback~**_

'_I will be dead at the end of today. I should enjoy myself with them then.' _Makoto sighed.

Ami smiled lightly as they arrived at one small hill which there a bit private place for lover. Makoto spread out the mat on the grassy field as Ami put their food on the mat. "Excuse me, Ami-chan. I want go to toilet for a while. I will be back in a few minutes." Makoto makes an excuse.

"Ok." Ami nodded and smiled.

Makoto gave a quick kiss on blue haired girl's cheek. "I will be back!!" Makoto yelled as she ran leaving Ami alone at that place.

Minako sat on the chair near the lake and looked at her watch. "She's late!!" Minako sighed. Suddenly someone crossed arms around her shoulder and hugged her tight.

"Gomen, love." Makoto apologized in breathless.

"I won't forgive you this time." The blond girl pouted as she crossed her arms.

Makoto smiled. "You look so cute when you are mad." Makoto grinned as Minako blushed.

"Your old trick is not working this time." Minako still sulked with turned her face to other place.

Makoto sat besides Minako and smiled. "Even with this trick?" Makoto wrapped her arm around Minako's shoulder and pulled her closer. She leaned her lips on Minako's. Makoto broke the kiss and they gazed at each other's eyes. "I'm sorry." Makoto begged.

**PICTURE -- **yfrog .com /5smakotominakoj (combine it as one website address)

"Well, that kiss trick is work." Minako stuck out tongue to the brunette girl.

Makoto laughed. Suddenly she remembered about Rei. "Err…Mina-chan. I forgot about something. I will back in a few minutes." Makoto gave a quick kiss on the blonds' lips and leaving Minako speechless.

Rei laid her body next to the tree while her eyes looking at the lake with frustrated. _'Did she lie to me?'_ Rei asked to herself. _'Sometimes I felt like she's hiding something from me.' _Rei threw a small rock into the lake.

"Hello, sexy girl, did you waiting for someone?" Makoto asked as Rei turned to face her. "If that person didn't come, can I company you? Are you still available?" Makoto teased Rei.

"No. I'm not available anymore cause I'm belong to someone baka named Makoto." Rei stuck out her tongue to the brunette girl.

"Well you are dating with baka head person. That's amazing." Makoto smiled as she sat beside Rei. "Why you love your baka lover?" Makoto asked.

"Cause she's baka." Rei giggled.

"Hey, stop saying me baka." Makoto protested.

Rei laughed. "I'm not talking about you; I'm talking about my baka lover." Rei grinned as she sat on Makoto's laps. She hugged Makoto's waist and giggled. "Are you mad?" Rei asked with raised her eyebrows.

"I don't mind if people call me baka as long as I have you as my lover." Makoto wrapped her left arm around Rei's shoulder and pulled her closer. Those two young girls kissed each other passionately. "I love you, Rei-chan." Makoto said in between kisses.

"I love you too, Mako-chan." Rei continued kissed the brunette girl.

**PICTURE --** yfrog .com /60makotoreij (combine it as one website address)

Ami lay on the ground waiting for Makoto who disappeared since a half hour ago. _'She said she only go for a few minutes.'_

Makoto stood beside Ami and looked down to her. "Sorry, I'm late. I'm lost to find this place again." Makoto rubbed the back of her head.

Ami laughed. "It's ok." Ami said as she grabbed Makoto's hand. "Come here, Mako-chan." Ami pulled Makoto as Makoto lay on the mat beside Ami.

Makoto held Ami's hand as she plays her fingers with Ami's. "You look so beautiful today, Ami-chan." Makoto smiled.

"Err...thanks. You looks great as usual." Ami said in blush.

"Thanks, dear." Makoto kissed Ami's forehead. "Ami-chan, what makes you love me?" Makoto asked.

Ami turned to the brunette girl. "I don't know. I just found out that you are the first person who makes my heart beats fast." Ami switched her position from lying on the mat to sit. Makoto still grabbed her hand. "I can't explain it Mako-chan, but I know that I fall in love with you." Ami slimed while blushing. She looked at Makoto as she moves her head closer to the tall girl. Makoto put her hand on Ami's back head and they are kissing each other passionately. "I love you, Mako-chan."

The brunette girl smiled. "I love you more, Ami-chan."

**PICTURE -- **yfrog .com /60makotoamij (combine it as one website address)

Makoto slowly broke the kiss. "Ami-chan, I want buy ice-cream. You want have some?" Makoto asked.

"Yes." Ami nodded and smiled to Makoto.

"Ok, I will be back in a few minutes. Don't go anyway." Makoto stood as she kissed Ami for the last one before leave the blue haired girl again. Makoto headed herself to where Minako are waiting for her. _'Makoto, you should stop doing this. This is crazy.'_ Makoto told herself. _'Ok, I must decide now. But damn, I love them all. And I'm exhausted now.'_

Ami looked at the wallet on the mat. _'She said she wants to buy ice cream but she forgot her money.'_ Ami smiled lightly. She grabbed Makoto's wallet and walked leaving that place to find Makoto. On the way to find Makoto, coinciding met Rei who seem looking for someone. 'Oh no!! If she know about me and Mako-chan…' Ami tried to hide herself from Rei's sight but she was too late.

"Ami-chan?" Rei patted Ami's shoulder.

"Oh, Rei-chan. What are you doing here?" Ami force a smile.

Rei started blushing. _'I can't tell her that I'm on date with Mako-chan.' _Rei thought alone. "I just walk around. And what are you doing here, Ami-chan?" Rei asked the blue haired girl.

Ami speechless for a while trying to find the good reason to answer Rei's question. "Err…I just came to release my mind."

Minako sat next to the lake waiting for the brunette to come back again. '_Why she act so weird today?'_ Minako wondered about Makoto.

"Are you thinking about me?" Makoto suddenly appeared from behind.

"Where have you been?" Minako pouted.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to do something." Makoto tried to console the blond girl but Minako didn't turn to her. Makoto took out a rose from her back and handed it to Minako. "This is what I forgot earlier."

Minako giggled as she hugged Makoto tightly. She took the rose from Makoto's hand. "Thanks." Minako kissed the tall girl.

"You are welcome, my love." Makoto giggled as she sat beside Minako. She wrapped Minako's waist with her hand while the blond girl lay her head on Makoto's shoulder.

Makoto's other hand grabbed Minako's hand. "Mako-chan…" Minako tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah, Mina?" Makoto turned to Minako.

"While waiting for you, I'm thinking about to have one soccer team kids with you." Minako giggled.

Makoto's eyes wide opened as a fake smiled can be seen on her face. "One soccer team kids? It's mean 11 kids?" Makoto tried to count.

Minako nodded. "Yeah. You have to giving birth 6 kids while me, I will giving birth 5 kids. How was that?" Minako looked at her lover's face.

"Mina…that's…too many…" Makoto said in nervous.

The blond girl laughed hysterically when she saw Makoto's nervous face. "I'm joking, Mako-chan." Minako kissed Makoto's cheek.

"You are naughty." Makoto pinched Minako's nose. They gazed at each other. "I love you, Mina-chan." Makoto leaned her lips on Minako's.

"I love you with all my life, Mako-chan." Minako replied the kiss passionately.

"Mako-chan!!!" Makoto quickly broke the kiss when she heard some voices screamed her name. She saw Ami and Rei were standing not too far from her and Minako.

"Oh, crap!!" Makoto bites her finger nails. "I'm so dead."

Minako grabbed Makoto's hand. "It's ok, Mako-chan. I'm ready to take everything that they will say to us as long as you with me." Minako smiled.

"Mina…it's not something like that." Makoto shook her head with pity face. "Please don't mad at me." Makoto begged while Minako still confused with what Makoto just said.

"Mako-chan!! How could you cheated on me?!!" Rei asked in yell.

Ami and Minako looked at Rei; confused. "What you mean she's cheating you, Rei-chan. I'm the one who should say it." Ami frowned.

Rei looked at her blue haired best friend. "You mean she's cheating on you?" Rei turned to Makoto. "What was this mean, Mako-chan?" Rei asked Makoto. Makoto was speechless.

"Hold on!! Hold on!! What is going on here, guys?!! I'm lost." Minako stood.

Ami turned to the blond girl. "Minako-chan, actually the girl who you just kissed is currently dating me." Ami told Minako.

"Hold on!! Mako-chan is dating you? She's dating me too!!" Rei added.

Minako turned to Makoto. "Mako-chan, it's that true?" Minako asked.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to do this…" Makoto tried to explain.

"So what you told me was all lies?" Minako questioned Makoto.

"Not only you, Minako-chan. She lied to me too." Rei said.

"And me." Ami added.

"No!! Not all!! I really mean about that I love you all." Makoto tried to control the situation. "I love you Ami, Rei, Mina."

"Stop talking nonsense, Mako-chan!!" Rei, Ami and Minako yelled to her in the same time.

"Beep!!" Their communicator suddenly makes a sound as Sailor Moon appeared on the screen.

"Guys!! Come and help me. New youma just appeared!!" Sailor Moon told her friends.

"You shut up, Sailor Moon!!" Rei, Ami and Minako yelled to their princess in the same time.

"Huh?!! Why you guys yelled at me?!!" Sailor Moon was confused.

**To be continued soon...**

* * * * *

**I had put my drawings of MakoXAmi, MakoXRei and MakoXMina's kissing pics. I tried to paste the link here but it's disappeared and I don't know what to do anymore except separate the link . Give me feedback if you can see those pics or not**

**Paula de Roma, haha!! Great idea. But I will decide soon **

**SilverTiger, cause anime is unreal story so does my story xD**

**Priss-Asagiri15‏, thanks for your help. I have photobucket account but it still didn't allowed me to paste the links to this place. Thanks once again**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this and sorry for my bad English **


	9. Ch 9 Thunder Vs Ice, Fire & Love Senshi

Note: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters.

Summary: Without Makoto realize, her tomboyish attitude makes a few girls have a crush on her. What she will do when she knew the girls who had a crush on her is all her best friends? MakoXAmi, MakoXMina and MakoXRei. Just read it ^_^ R&R please

* * *

**_~SQUARE LOVE~_**

**_CHAPTER 9 – THUNDER SENSHI VS ICE, FIRE AND LOVE SENSHI_**

Sailor Moon has a hard time to fight against new youma named Bobo. Bobo the youma who wear cowgirl outfit with two big pistols on her both hands. "Bobo!! Bobo!! Bobo!!" The youma yelled and shoots Sailor Moon at the same time.

"Ahhh!!" Sailor Moon screamed as she avoided all shots. "Hey, don't use dangerous weapon to me!!" The clumsy warrior yelled.

"Bobo!! Bobo!!" Bobo continued yelling as she shoots Sailor Moon again.

"Supreme Thunder!!" yelled Jupiter as her attack hits Bobo's hands and makes she lose her two big pistols.

"Guys!!" Sailor Moon turned to all her friends.

Jupiter stood at the front of inner senshi group. "Sailor Moon, are you ok?" Jupiter asked.

Sailor Moon nodded happily. "Bobo!! Bobo!!" The youma tried to get back her weapons.

"I can't forgive a cheater!!" Yelled Mercury. "Shabon, Spray!!" The ice senshi aimed her attack to Bobo's pistols.

"Bobo Bobo?" Bobo was mad when she saw her pistols got froze by Mercury.

"I will not forgive a liar!!" Venus got ready to make her move. "Venus Love-Me Chain!!" The Beauty and Love Senshi shoots her love chain to bind the enemy.

Bobo the youma can't move anymore. "And I can't forgive the person who broke my heart!" Mars added and prepared to launch her attack. "Burning Mandala!!" A few fire circles hits the youma as it turned weak.

Jupiter just stayed back; watching her three girlfriends attacked the enemy. '_Huh? Cheater? Liar? Broke their hearts? Are they means me?'_ Jupiter wondered. Jupiter turned to Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, now!!"

"Got it." Sailor Moon nodded. She gets ready to attack the youma. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!!" Sailor Moon yelled as a big pink heart hits the youma.

"Bobo!! Bobo!!" The youma yelled before it's disappeared.

"We did it!!" Jupiter and Sailor Moon were hugging each other.

"Fire Soul!!" Mars aimed her attacks to Jupiter and Sailor Moon.

Jupiter and Sailor Moon's eyes widely open. "Watch out!!" Jupiter shouted as she hugs the princess and jumped to other place.

Sailor Moon turned to Mars who was standing at front of Mercury and Venus. "Mars!! What are you doing? You want to kill me and Jupiter?"

"I'm sorry, Sailor Moon. My attack not for you..." Mars apologized. Her eyes full with anger. She looked at Jupiter who was holding Sailor Moon by her arms. "…but it's for Jupiter."

Jupiter's green eyes widely opened. She smiled silly. "Are you trying to kill me? You must be joking right?" The green senshi looked at her hot tempered girlfriend.

"No, Jupiter. It's not a joke." Venus smirked. She pointed her finger to Jupiter. "Crescent Beam!!" The orange senshi shoots a beam attack to the tall senshi.

Jupiter grabbed Sailor Moon and those two dodges Venus's beam attack. Sailor Moon looked at Mars, Mercury and Venus. "Stop it, guys!! Are you out of your mind?!" Sailor Moon yelled. "What is going on between you guys and Jupiter. Can we have a talk instead of attacking her?" Sailor Moon asked in confused. She doesn't know what happened between her best friends.

"Should we talk about it, Sailor Moon? She currently out for date with us in the same time. What hurts the most is she told us she loves us and its all lies." Mercury's explained to the clumsy princess.

Sailor Moon looked at Jupiter. "Jupiter, I told you before. You must choose one of them or you will get troubles. And you already in trouble now." Sailor Moon gave an angry look to Jupiter.

Jupiter lowered her head and turned to other place; trying to not facing Sailor Moon and the rest. "But it's not a lie. I do love you all. I want to be with three of you. You guys complete my life. I want spend my life with you guys." Jupiter confessed her true feelings towards Mars, Mercury and Venus.

Time like froze for a few seconds. Mars broke the silent. "Stop talking nonsense!!" Mars yelled. She pointed her fingers to Jupiter. With teary eyes she and Jupiter gazed at each other. "Mars…" A fire bow and arrow appeared on her hands.

Mercury and Venus tried to stop the fire senshi from attacking Jupiter. "Mars!!" Venus and Mercury yelled but they were too late.

"Flame Snipper!!" Mars released her fire arrow to Jupiter without thinking much. The thunder senshi smiled and glanced at Mars before she pushed Sailor Moon hard to the side. Mars eyes wide opened when she saw her thunder girlfriend smiling at her with peaceful face. She knows what Jupiter thinking. "Damn!! Dodge it!!" Mars yelled as she run to Jupiter.

Sailor Moon fell on the ground. An arrow of fire pierced the brunette's stomach. "Argh!" Jupiter shouted in pain.

"Jupiter!!" Sailor Moon and the rest screamed when they saw Jupiter got hit with Mars' fire arrow.

Slowly Jupiter fall on the ground; didn't move. Mars teary eyes wide opened. She kneed on the ground full with regret, while the other ran to get Jupiter. Venus grabbed the tall senshi's weak body and shook her hard. Jupiter re-transformed to Makoto. "Mako-chan!! Stay awake!!" Venus yelled in nervous. She saw more blood coming out from Makoto's belly.

"Mako-chan!!" Mercury and Moon cried. Mercury put her hands on Makoto's bleeding belly.

Makoto didn't give any responds. "She's still alive. Let's bring her home." Mercury commanded.

"I can carry her." Venus volunteered. Sailor Moon and Mercury put Makoto on Venus' back.

Makoto got serious wound. Venus and Mercury left the place with rush while Sailor Moon patted Mars' shoulder softly. "I killed her…" Mars exclaimed in shaky voice.

"She will not die in this way." Sailor Moon tried to console her best friend.

"But I attack her. I saw her smile and I know she rather die in my hand and lose us all." Mars cried. "I can't forgive myself, Usagi-chan."

Sailor Moon hugged her raven haired friend. "Cause she love you." Sailor Moon broke the hug and had eyes contact with Mars. "Let's go home, ok?" Sailor Moon smiled warmly. Mars just nodded. Together they headed themselves to Makoto's apartment.

_**To be continued...**_

* * * * *

**Thanks for all comments. I'm so happy you guys can see my drawings. In real life I have to hide it from my family and friends cause they might think I'm les xD**

**Actually I don't really like to write fighting part with youma but I still need to do it cause I want those 3 girls fighting with Makoto as a senshi. I'm sorry if I make a mistake in fighting scene especially their attacks. Thanks for reading and commenting my story even I'm not good in writing especially in English. I prefer to draw than writing but I don't have much time to draw (work etc) so I put my imagination in writing ^^**

**Thanks for reading once again *bows***


	10. Ch 10 The True Girl In Makoto's Heart

Note: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters.

Summary: Without Makoto realize, her tomboyish attitude makes a few girls have a crush on her. What she will do when she knew the girls who had a crush on her is all her best friends? MakoXAmi, MakoXMina and MakoXRei. Just read it ^_^ R&R please

Last chapter ^_^

* * *

**_~SQUARE LOVE~_**

**_CHAPTER 10 – THE TRUE GIRL IN MAKOTO'S HEART_**

Rei, Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Artemis and Luna are waiting at the living room. They are waiting with nervous to hear Makoto's condition from Ami. Minako glared at Rei who are hugged by Usagi. Rei's dark eyes looked at Minako's. "That's it!!" Minako suddenly stood and broke the silent. "It's all your fault, Rei!! Look what you have done to her!!" Minako yelled to Rei and tried to catch the black haired girl.

Mamoru and Usagi tried to separate Minako from Rei. "Please stay calm, Minako-chan." Usagi said to her blond friend.

Minako glared to Rei before she walked to the kitchen to get some drink. Ami walked out from Makoto's room. Rei and the rest quickly stood around Ami. "How is she?" Minako asked.

"She lost too many bloods but she is fine. She needs a few days to rest." Ami smiled lightly.

Everyone feels relief with what Ami just said. Rei walked to the door of Makoto's room. She stared at Makoto's body as tear dropped from her dark eyes. "Can I take care of her?" Rei asked.

The rest turned to her. "No!! You will kill her next!!" Minako objected.

"I will take care of her, Rei-chan." Ami said.

"But…" Rei tried to object but Usagi stopped her.

"You need to get some rest, Rei-chan." Usagi smiled with her arms wrapped Rei's shoulder.

Rei lowered her head; didn't say anything.

Time shown 12.53 in the morning, Ami and Minako took care of Makoto while the rest left Makoto's house since an hour ago. Those two looked at Makoto sleeping face. "Poor her. Even she is guilty, Rei shouldn't attack her." Minako said in angry voice.

Ami nodded. "Minako-chan, I really do love her." Ami revealed in front of Minako.

"Me too, Ami-chan." Minako smiled lightly. "I think we should go to sleep now."

Ami nodded and smiled to her friend. As Ami and Minako heading out from Makoto's room, they heard Makoto's voice. "Rei-chan…" Makoto whispered in pain. Minako and Ami looked at each other before turned to Makoto again.

A few days later, Usagi and Rei came to visit Makoto while Minako and Ami took care of their injured brunette friend. Ami brings four cups of tea to the living room where Rei, Usagi and Minako are waiting. "How is she?" Usagi asked Minako.

"She is doing fine but still weak. Last night she was awake but she seem had a nightmare." Minako told Usagi.

"Yeah and she keep call someone's name." Ami added as she looked at Rei who didn't pay attention to their conversation.

Usagi knew who Makoto keep calling. The clumsy girl grabbed Rei's hand. "Huh? What you guys talking about?" Rei asked.

"Nothing much, Rei. You don't want to see her?" Usagi asked raven haired girl.

"Err…" Rei lost her words to say when Usagi asked her that question. She looked at Ami and Minako. "I want." Rei nodded as she headed to Makoto's room to see Makoto. The black haired girl stood beside Makoto's bed. Her teary eyes stare at Makoto's sleeping face. "I'm sorry, Mako-chan. I didn't mean to do this to you." Rei started to cry. She moves her head closer to Makoto and kissed her lips gently. Rei's tears dropped on Makoto's cheek. "I love you, Mako-cahn. I love you so much." Rei said. She wiped her tears on cheek. "Wake up soon. Ami or Minako deserve to have you." Rei smiled in force. "I'll see you next time." Rei lowered her head as she headed out.

The sun shines Makoto's room in the morning. Interrupted by sunshine that shined her room, Makoto slowly opened her eyes. She turned to her side and saw a dark blue haired girl laid her head on the side of her bed. "Ami-chan?" Makoto tired to move but she still can feel the pain on her stomach. "Ouch!!" Makoto groaned.

Ami was awake and looked at Makoto. "Mako-chan, don't move!!" Amie yelled worried.

"I'm ok, Ami." Makoto slowly switched her position to sit while Ami helped her. Makoto looked at Ami and smiled to her. "Thanks for take care of me."

Ami started blushing. "It's nothing. I attack you the other night. I'm sorry about that." Ami lowered her head. She is ashamed with her act to Makoto a few days ago.

Makoto smiled. "It's not your fault. I was the one who should be blamed." Makoto remembered about that night. "Ami-chan…" Ami looked at Makoto and waited for her to continue her words. "…I really mean that I love you."

Ami looked at Makoto's face with wide opened eyes. Suddenly she laughed lightly and makes Makoto blinked several times. She grabbed Makoto's hand. "Mako-chan, you no need to lie to us anymore. I know you are trying to not hurting me or Minako that's why you said like that." Ami smiled. "When you are passed out, you keep call Rei's name. It's already show that she is the only girl in your heart, Mako-chan."

Makoto lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Ami-chan. I don't know how to explain it but I felt different when I'm with her. It's started when she told me her true feeling on me." The brunette girl was afraid to look at Ami's face.

"It's ok, Mako-chan, everything is clear now. You no need to lie to us anymore." Ami squeezed Makoto's hand softly. "Any I have to go now. I had been here since 5 days ago. My mom was really worrying about me stay here." Ami said.

"Ok. Thanks once again, Ami-chan." Makoto finally can face Ami.

"Oh, before I go can you kiss me for the last time? I want to remember our last kiss as sweet memories." Ami asked. Without say anything, Makoto moves her head closer to Ami and gave her a final sweet kiss. They broke the kiss and looked at each other. "Thanks, Mako-chan. Rei so lucky to have you." Ami giggled as she stood and headed to the door. "Minako slept at the living room. Maybe you want have a private time with her. I'll see you later." Ami winked as she left Makoto's room with waving to Makoto.

"Bye." Makoto smiled as she slowly moves out from her bed with her right hand is holding her pain belly. She walked to the living room. She smiled alone when she saw Minako sleeping on the couch, hugging her teddy bear. Makoto sat on the floor and stared at Minako's sleeping face. "You look so cute when you are sleeping." Makoto said. Minako slowly opened her blue eyes.

"Mako-chan?" Minako looked at the brunette girl in surprised. "You should stay on your bed." The blond girl moves her body and sat beside Makoto on the floor.

Makoto smiled weak. "I'm ok, Minako-chan. No need to worry."

"Ok. Where's Ami?" Minako looked around.

"She left cause she want give us a private time to discuss." Makoto said with serious face.

Minako stared at Makoto's pale face. She can read from her face what she wants to say. "You love her more than us two, right?" Minako smiled lightly.

"Sorry, Mina." Makoto closed her eyes.

Minako grabbed Makoto's hand. "Mako-chan, if you already decide I can't stop you." Minako smiled with teary eyes. She tried to hold her tears from bursting out.

Makoto gave a warm hug to Minako as tears dropped on her cheek. The brunette girl broke the hug and looked at Minako's face. "Don't cry. You deserve to have better person than me, Minako-chan." Makoto tried to console the blond girl. With gently, she wiped Minako's tears on her cheek.

"You are a great person to me, Mako-chan. But Rei deserve to have you." Minako smiled bitter. Makoto didn't say anything. With red eyes, Minako looked at Makoto. "I should go now, Mako-chan. And you should go find her soon. She in miserable since you got bad injured cause of her." Minako stood.

"Let me company you to the door." Makoto slowly stood with Minako's help. The tall girl opened the door for the blond girl who just wear her jacket. "Minako-chan, thanks for everything." Makoto said while leaning her body next to the door.

"It's nothing. We're friend right?" Minako smiled fake. Makoto smiled back to her. "Mako-chan…" Minako stood on tiptoe and moves her head closer to Makoto's as she leaned her lips softly on Makoto's. The blond short girl broke the kiss as they heard something dropped on the floor.

Makoto and Minako turned to where the sound is coming from. They were surprised when they saw Rei was standing at the corridor; watching they kissing each other with wide opened eyes. "Rei-chan?" Makoto's eyes wide opens.

"Gomen. I should interrupt you two." Rei started to blush as she quickly left the place.

Minako turned to Makoto. "You should go and find her." Minako patted softly on Makoto's shoulder.

Makoto eyes still looked at the last place where she saw Rei. She saw a bunch of flowers on the floor. "You are right." Makoto smiled and gave a final hug to Minako. Makoto took the flowers and walked back to Minako.

Minako laughed when she saw at Makoto giggling face. "She knew you well." Minako looked at Makoto's happy face. "I have to go now." Makoto nodded. She watched Minako walking through the corridor. "Gambatte, Mako-chan!!" Minako yelled and gave her a thumb up.

Makoto just smiled to herself as she brings the flowers in to her apartment.

_~The next day at Hikawa Shrine~ _

Rei was cleaning her room. Someone knocked her door room. "Grandpa, I told you to not disturb me!!" Rei yelled but Rei's door room still got knocked. Those knocks sound really pissed Rei off. "Granpa!!" Rei opened the sliding door while yelling. She was surprised when she saw Makoto was the one who knocked the door.

PICTURE -- yfrog .com /enmakoxrei1j

PICTURE -- yfrog .com /6cmakoxrei1copyj

"Hi, Rei-chan." Makoto greeted her raven haired friend who was freeze and looking at her with wide opened eyes.

They gazed at each other for a few seconds. Makoto smiled to Rei while Rei broke the gaze and tried to close back the door but Makoto stopped with her left hand. Rei knew she can't fight with Makoto strength. She gave up in a few second later. "What are you doing here?!" Rei asked in yell voice. "It's over between us, Mako-chan and Minako is not here."

Makoto just smiled while watching at Rei's reaction. "You are jealous." Makoto teased.

Rei's face turned red. "No I'm not. Rei lied. "For what should I be jealous?!"

"For Minako kissed me yesterday." Makoto smirked.

Rei paused. Yeah, that kiss really hurt her but she still didn't want to claim that she really jealous with that kiss. "What you want Mako-chan?" Rei turned to Makoto and stared at her green eyes, asking her true objective.

"I love you, Rei-chan." The brunette confessed.

Rei laughed when she heard Makoto's confession. "Haha!! You told that to the other girls too right?" Rei's face changed. She looks mad.

"No. I already broke up with them." Makoto said.

"They dumped you and now you came to me?" Rei smirked.

"It's not true. We're broke up cause I want to be with you." Makoto moves one step closer to Rei.

Rei gazed at Makoto's green eyes. She can read from her eyes that Makoto didn't lie this time. The raven haired girl broke the gaze as she lowered her head. "Mako-chan, please leave. It's over between us." Rei lied. She felt like she want to slap her self for said those words.

Makoto freeze for a while. Rei's room became silent. "If you said so, I understand." Makoto turned and headed to the door.

Suddenly the brunette girl collapsed on the floor. Rei turned as she saw Makoto's body laid on the floor; unmoved. "Mako-chan!!" Rei yelled. She grabbed Makoto's weak body. "Mako-chan, please wake up!! What's wrong with you?!" Rei wrapped her arms around Makoto's body and shook her to wake her up. She really nervous and was afraid seeing Makoto fainted right in front of her. "Mako-chan, don't do this to me." A pool of her tears nearly bursts out from her black eyes. "I love you, Mako-chan."

PICTURE -- yfrog .com /9emakoxrei4j

Makoto's eyes suddenly opened and it makes Rei speechless. "I love you too, Rei-chan." Makoto grinned naughty.

Rei knows that she is being fooled by Makoto. "I hate you!!" Rei yelled to Makoto. She pushed Makoto from her laps and accidently slaps Makoto's unrecovered wound yet.

"Ouch!!" Makoto shouted in pain.

"Huh? I'm sorry, Mako-chan." Rei apologized with worried.

Makoto's wound started bleeding a little. She raised her shirt a little to see her wound which still covered by lint. "It's ok. Just a little blood came out." Makoto said with her eyes looking at Rei's face. Rei turned to Makoto. Their heads really close to each other. Rei started to blush as she helped Makoto to wake.

"Stay here, I want to get medicine." Rei just looked on the floor and headed to the door but Makoto held her hand and makes her stop walking.

"I no need medicine." Makoto said in whispered. "I just need you." Slowly Makoto pulled Rei to her arms.

Rei refused to fight this time. She just let her feeling lead her move. She and Makoto gazed at each other. "Don't lie to me again this time." Rei said.

Makoto smiled as she shook her head. She leaned her head on Rei's. "I will not." Makoto moves her lips closer to Rei's as she leaned her lips on Rei's soft lips. Rei reply the kissed more passionately. But she pushed Makoto after a few seconds. "What's wrong?" The tall girl asked.

"We can't do this here. My grandpa is here. If he caught us kissing…" Rei's words were cut off by Makoto's kiss.

Makoto smiled at Rei. "No worries. I gave your grandpa a ticket for Miss Japan competition. He left before I can tell him that the show will be start until 8 pm." Makoto said and it makes Rei laughed lightly.

"I can't believe you gave him that ticket." Rei smiled. She stared at Makoto's eyes. "I love you, Mako-chan." Rei said in giggling.

"I love you too." They continued kissing each other.

PICTURE -- yfrog .com /5smakoxrei3j

_**~The end~**_

* * * * *

**I hope you guys enjoy my story ^_^ I put 4 pictures of MakoXRei. Hope you will like it. I drew those pictures in rush so it's not really good. Too lazy xD  
**

**Thanks for reading and reviews **

**Haha Paula, I would love to make it too but doing comic needs more time and attention while my life really busy  
**


End file.
